peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 February 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-02-13 ; Comments * Sessions *Cornershop #1, recorded 17th January 1993. *Cell only session, recorded 14th December 1992. Tracklisting *unknown: Himno De La Rep.Argelina Democratica Y Popular The record title is in Spanish, which translates as anthem for the Democratic Republic of Algeria, but it's official title is called 'Kassaman', which was used as an anthem for the Algerian nationalists against French rule in Algeria. The 'Kassaman' later became the national anthem of Algeria when it gained its independence in 1962. (album - Himnos De Lucha / Fighting Hymns / Hymnes De Luttes) Intercontinental LD T 1 6''' *Brian Henneman: Indianapolis (7" - Indianapolis) Rockville ‎ROCK 6088-7 '''6 *Fall: C 'n' C Hassle Schmuk (12" - Kimble) Strange Fruit ‎SFPS 087''' 2''' *Jimmy Liggins: Drops of Joy (Rough Weather Blues)' §' *Cornershop: Nai Zindigi Nai Jevan (New Way New Life) (session)' 1' *Neuropolitique: Fusion-Neu (12") Irdial Discs 42 IRD MAT2''' 6''' *Cell: Stratosphere (session)' §' *Bikini Kill: Jigsaw Youth (v/a album - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Kill Rock Stars KRS 206''' 6''' *news *Tsunami: Load Hog (7" - Diner (24 Hour Service)) Simple Machines ‎SMR 016''' §''' *Graphite: Image Shift (12" - Pure) Magnetic North magnet 002''' 5 6''' *Ukrainians: ? (CD - Vorony) Cooking Vinyl COOK CD 054''' §''' *Cornershop: 'Summer Fun (in a beat up Datsun)' (session)' 1' *Stop Press: Nose Job (12" - Buckarood Boy) BHive Records BHIVS 1 5 6 "I think you're going at it a bit there..." John blames artist for performing at a 45/33 ratio too fast *Huggy Bear: Her Jazz (7" - Her Jazz) Wiiija Records/Catcall TROUBLE001 ' §' *Babes In Toyland: Primus''' §''' (Phantom Fifty #39) *Cell: Everything Turns (session)' §' *God Is My Co-Pilot: Down Down Baby (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7''' §''' *Otis Williams & The Charms: Your Sweet Love (Rained All Over Me) (v/a LP - The Best Of Okeh Vol. 2) Epic ‎EPC 81532, Okeh ‎EPC 81532''' §''' *Shrimp Boat: Small Wonder (7" - Small Wonder) Ajax Records AJAX 021''' §''' *God Is My Co-Pilot: Fat (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7''' §''' *Xes Noiz: Become (12" - Xes Noiz E.P.) Nation Of Noise IME-001''' 5 ' ''Track on Discogs has a YT video for B1 which is become, yet John says that it has as lock groove so may be another track "and that ones continues until your stylus collapses or the neighbours get up a petition" *Lesser: ? (7" - Untitled) Vinyl Communications ‎VC-39''' §''' *Midway Still: Abnegate (EP - Slugabed) Roughneck Recording Company HYPE 19''' §''' *Zaiko Langa Langa Familia Dei: 'Cheri Pupa' (LP - 'Bako Bandela') Sonodisc LPS5504 ' §' *Cornershop: England's Dreaming (session)' 1 5' *John Fahey: Are You From Dixie''' §''' *Cell: Camera (session)' §' *The Popular Peoples Front Of Judea: Together (What Have The Romans Done For Us Mix?) (12" - Together) Immigration Records IMMI 003''' 3 ''' 6 *New Radiant Storm King: Mad Money (CD - My Little Bastard Soul) Axis Records AXS 017-2''' 2 4''' *Little Walter: Tell Me Mama (CD - Blues With A Feeling) Charly R&B ‎- CD BM 23''' §''' *news *Nico: Darkstar (Midnight Mix) (12") ESP ESP 9129-1''' 4 6''' *Facepuller: Larry (CD - Cranial Expansion Device) Temple North Records ‎– SA 92086''' 4''' *Hail: Imagination (album - Kirk) ReR Megacorp ‎– RēRHCD2''' §''' *Fatala: Gongoma Times (album - Fatala) Real World Records ‎– CAROL 2331-2''' §''' *Ween: Tender Situation (album - Pure Guava) August Records ‎– RUST 002''' §''' *The Nighttripper: Machine City (12" - Machine City) ESP Records ESP 9131''' 4''' *Cornershop: Trip Easy (session)' 1 4' *Delicious Monster: Snuggle (EP - Snuggle) Flute - flute 2''' §''' *Admiral Bailey: Butterfly (7" - Butterfly) Jammy's Records ‎– none''' §''' *Sidi Bou Said: Twilight Eyes (single - Twilight Eyes) Ultimate - Topp 014'' ''4 *Cell: Halo (session)' §' *Planet Phuture: 2017 (12" - Planet Phuture) Super Special Corp. ‎– SS-3''' 4''' Tracks marked''' 1-6 are available on respective files Tracks marked §''' are not yet available Thanks to Tim for the hand-written playlist File ;Name * 1) best of peel vol 58 part 1 (with introductions) * 2) 1993-02-xx Peel February 1993.mp3 * 3) John Peel tape no.56 side a * 4) John Peel tape no.56 side b * 5) John Peel tape no.55 side b * 6) 1993-02-xx Peel Show LE167 ;Length *1) 47:11 (30:13 to 43:05) *2) 44:09 (25:22-34:31) *3) 00:46:08 (35:52-44:55) *4) 00:48:40 (00:05-41:35) (5:27-10:35, 23:30-41:35 unique) (Timings overdone due to tape slowing down) *5) 44:35 (from 27:57) (27:57-40:59 unique) *6) 1:32:38 (1:04:15 on) (to 1:14:48 unique) ;Other *1) From Best Of Peel Vol 58. Many thanks to Mike. *2) From Peel February 1993. Created from SB934 and SB953 of Weatherman22's Tapes *3) 4) From DW Tape 56. Many thanks to Dweemis. *5) From DW Tape 55. Many thanks to Dweemis. *6) Created from LE167 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) http://www.mediafire.com/?2ev8p6q3b099adz *3-5) Youtube *6) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Unknown